


forget-me-nots

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tattoo parlor/flower shop pentilyet AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget-me-nots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecriteuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecriteuse/gifts).



> Damn what a good prompt. I am a sucker for AUs and I couldn't let this one go.

  
  



End file.
